Many parents have sat in their houses and heard the sound of a ball banging off the garage door as their kids practice whatever sport they want, including soccer, basketball, lacrosse, etc. This is generally followed by a parent running out to ask the child to stop, the parent hoping to stop the garage doors from getting damaged from the impact of the balls. As a practice aid, some people use rebounding systems, in which a net of some kind, that has some elasticity, rebounds the ball to the player. Some people use a specialized sports goal in which a net absorbs the impact of a ball being thrown towards the target. Some rebounding systems and personal sized sports goals utilize a target for accuracy practice. These systems are generally freestanding frames with some sort of support, to which the net is laced or mounted to the frame. These systems can take up quite a bit of space and are not easily stored.
It would be beneficial if one could combine the ability to employ these types of systems with the convenience of a garage door. It would also be beneficial if these systems could be used from both the inside and the outside of the garage door for year round use, regardless of the weather. It would also be beneficial if these systems could have different nets available for different sports applications.